


From The Skies

by howtogetawaywithsutter



Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014), The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Atrian Clarke, Bellamy's a Cadet, F/M, Raven comes later btw, but they will come don't worry, neither is Finn, she's not in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetawaywithsutter/pseuds/howtogetawaywithsutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star-Crossed/The 100 AU where Clarke is an Atrian (an alien), one of the seven Atrian teens being used for the integration program, and Bellamy is the cadet that is supposed to escort her around while she's out of the sector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First AU fic. Trying out the whole crossover thing, so if you think I've missed anything let me know :)

Star-crossed/The 100 AU

“Clarke, you’re up.” Commander Blake called, gesturing for her to follow him as he walked through the sector. 

“So who’s the poor sap the has to follow me around all day?” Her voice was bored and disinterested as they walked. Ever since the Atrians crash landed on this stupid planet, after theirs was deemed uninhabitable, they had been subjected to a life of rules and solitude. Clarke, being the ballsy, angsty teenager that she is, was sick and tired of moping around the sector. Finally she was getting out, even if it was just to go to highschool. She honestly didn’t even care that much that she was being chaperoned 24/7.

“Your mother and father asked me to assign you a guard that would ensure your safety, your father being the Atrian Leader and all.” He says lightly, as if he wasn’t one of the ones keeping them trapped behind bars like animals.

"Look Mr Blake, can we just get this over with?" She had waited ten years for this moment and all this idiot was doing was standing there trying to strike up a bloody conversation. 

"Clarke, meet Bellamy. My son." Clarke glanced up from Commander Blake to see a young man standing beside him. He can't have been more than 19 because, even though he towered over his father, his eyes gave away his youth. She was intrigued by him. His black hair that hung down by his eyes, which was totally unregulation for a cadet, brung out the deep brown colour of his eyes. 

"Hi, Clarke right? I'm Bellamy" His hand shot out to shake mine, which was unnerving as humans aren't usually that affectionate towards us. She looked at him questioningly and he pulled his hand back. The Commander, sensing a building awkwardness, lead Clarke towards the gates of the sector. 

"Okay, you and the others are going to be going to high school. You need to have your guards with you at all time, I'm serious. There's some humans out there that aren't too happy about our integration programme. Red Hawks. Bellamy is there to protect you from them." Clarke could tell that the Commander was just doing his job, but his little speech made her want to vomit. 

"Look, I appreciate the help and everything, but I don't need your pride and joy stalking me all day protecting me from some hyped up humans with minuscule brain capacity, who care more about shooting us then helping to save a race from extinction." She looked over to see her best friend Sophia walking over from where her guard was standing. "Look, just call me when the bus is leaving." Clarke called over her shoulder as she walked over to meet her friend.

"You ready?" she said, nudging Sophia in the arm. 

"This sucks! You get the fit young boytoy and I get Mr wrinkles over there." Clarke loved the girl, but she tends to let her hormones get the better of her. She just sighed, knowing that there was no point getting into a conversation about it now. 

"You're an idiot Soph.. Come on, they're boarding the bus." Clarke said, pulling her best friend by the arm towards a huge military grade school bus. Quite unnecessary in her opinion. As they walked, they passed by Bellamy and his dad who were about to pile into a jeep. 

Clarke jumps as said Sophia elbows her in the side said said"What the hell Soph?"

"That potential boy toy of yours hasn't stopped staring at you since you came over here." She laughed, turning her around to see for herself. As soon as she met his eye he turned and started striking up a conversation with his dad. 

"He's probably studying us like some sort of lab rats."

"I'd like to study his.."

"Okay Soph, I get it. You want him to ravish you. Can you please keep your sexual fantasies to yourself." Clarke laughed. Sophia just smirks back, and they climb the steps onto the pimped out school bus. 

\---------------------------------

Outside the front steps of the high school there were cameras, protesters and chaos. They pulled up on the curb outside and their bodyguards had to push through a sea of angry protesters and nosey reporters to get them safely inside the huge stone building. Inside was not much better. People were standing in the foyer of the building waiting for them. Even inside they could hear the chanting of outraged parents, convinced that we were there to harm their children. Clarke couldn't care less about their obnoxious human children. She was just glad that she was out of that damned sector. 

Over the past ten years since they crashed on earth when she was just seven, Clarke had come to see the sector as her home. The shipping container pods, the markets, where Gayle likes to sell her dodgy liquor to teenagers. It was home, but it was time for her to fly the nest. Now she was doing just that, and she had just stepped into a completely different world.

As she and Sophia walked up to the administration office, The Blake kid jogged up to them. "Clarke, you need to stick with me. There's alot of people here who would be quite happy to see Atrians go extinct." Clarke just rolled her eyes. 

"Calm down Hercules. I can take care of myself."

"Sorry Princess, it's my job to look after you." he replies snarkily.

That pisses her off. If there was something Clarke couldn't did not need, it was a babysitter. Earlier today, Clarke had been fine with someone tagging along after her all day, but now that she's met the guy, she wants to smash his face in. 

"Look smart ass, your people couldn't even come close to hurting mine, so you may want to watch yourself. Wouldn't want a pretty boy like you to break a nail." and with that, she stormed off to find Sophia who had been pulled away by her guard. 

"What's with you Clarke? You look like you're about to explode." Sophia says when she notices her friend walking toward her. 

"That boy toy of yours is driving me insane. The ass hole thinks I need a bloody babysitter." Clarke growled. Sophia just lagged at her. When Clarke got angry, it was usually over the smallest most insignificant things. 

“Okay, easy tiger. Lets just get our asses to registration before they send out a nationwide panic, okay?” Clarke rolled her eyes at her best friend, but she didn’t object when she was dragged down the hall and into their first class. Geometry. Great...


	2. Chapter 2

"So, when the gradient is on a slope, the angle is..." Mrs Wilkinson droned on and on about angles while Clarke sat back in her chair and gazed out the window. How was it that this planet, so beautiful, was inhabited by a race of morons? As she started to focus on the lesson again, she noticed a long haired, girlish looking human boy making eyes at Raven. 

I don't know why he's bothering. She's not only extremely un-charasmatic, but her mother is the leader of the Trags. The Trags are basically this anti-human terrorist group of Atrians that want to wipe out the whole human race and take their planet, which kind of pokes holes in the whole integration program thing. As well as the fact that she was so totally out of his league, her mother is basically trying to kill his kind so I don't really see this going well for him. Clarke's father was doing his best to try and stop the trags, but he could only do so much. 

"Clarke is it?" without her noticing, the teacher had appeared next to her desk. Her horrific brown loafers made surprisingly no noise.   
"That's right." 

"Your father has done amazing work on the integration program." she smiled, but Clarke could see kids rolling their eyes around the room. She didn't reply, just looked out the window until she moved on. 

Her father was a great man, but announcing it to the word kinda just put a target on her back for those Red Hawks that Commander Blake was droning on about. She glanced out the door to see Bellamy standing outside there talking to Wrinkles, as Sophia liked to call him. Clarke noticed he had a small scar at the bottom of his chin, probably from some sort of cadet training exercise.

Bellamy turned around and their eyes met. He winked at her, all smug like she'd been removing his clothes with her eyes or some conceited shit like that. Clarke rolled her eyes at him and mouthed the words "You wish" before turning back to focus on the board. Even though she wasn't looking at him, she could feel him staring at her. 

The teacher droned on and on about some bullshit pythagoras that Clarke didn't understand until a shrill sound pierced the air signaling the end of class. She didn't think she'd get used to the bell any time soon. She walked out the door and there he was, leaning against the door eying her mischievously. "Don't you think you're a little young to be a cadet. What did you do, drop out of highschool or something?" She teased. 

"Opposite actually. Got my GED when I was fifteen." he smirked back. 

She rolled her eyes, he really was a smart ass. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the girlish looking kid following Raven as she moved down the hall. Bellamy grinned as he followed her gaze. "Spacewalker better watch himself. I don't think she takes that kindly to puppy love." 

Bellamy looked at her, puzzled. "Spacewalker?" he asked.

"Yeah, because he's got his head in the clouds." She laughed. "Getting with Raven is going to take a lot more than puppy eyes."


End file.
